<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Птицы не поют в дождь by my_deep_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630581">Птицы не поют в дождь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean'>my_deep_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>архив EXO (болше не пишу) [2015-2017] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Domestic Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Running, Self-Harm, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С детства не знал Кёнсу тяжелого мужского кулака, как одну из мер воспитания, решения проблем, удовлетворения своего гнева. Но, встретив Бэкхёна, узнал, каково другому ощущать их на себе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>архив EXO (болше не пишу) [2015-2017] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2290730</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Птицы не поют в дождь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>с 2017 лежит.<br/>надеюсь, смогу дописать...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Почему птицы не поют в дождь? В эту погоду у них особое настроение или это, может, из-за той легенды? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Где дождь — знак молчания, а небо, закрытое тяжелыми тучами, является символом грусти и слез для них. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Может, они вспоминают что-то свое, грустное? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Как люди. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(с) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>ж.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Раз. Вдох. Два. Выдох.</p><p>Раз. Вдох. Два. Выдох.</p><p>И так кучу раз на дню. Бэкхён устал считать минуты, когда его отец перестанет изводить его тело на беговой дорожке. Она уже вся кряхтит под его неуклюжим медленным бегом, и лента влажно скрипит под кроссовками от пота, стекающего ручьем с уставшего парня. Он старается дышать, не сбиваясь с ритма, но его грудные мышцы начинают подводить его. Он даже почти чувствует растяжение диафрагмы внутри себя с каждым вдохом и понимает, что скорее он отключится и грохнется с тренажера, чем его отец перестанет на него орать и рьяно хлопать в ладоши около его лица, взаправду веря, что тем самым помогает Бэкхён, а не раздражает его.</p><p>Любимая парнем судорога долго не заставила себя ждать. Ногу жутко сводит, и, вскрикивая, Бэкхён валится с тренажера назад, подгибая под себя здоровую ногу и массируя липкими ладонями голень.</p><p>— Слабак, — выплёвывает мужчина, злобно смотря на своего сына. — Что сын, что мать — слабаки.</p><p>Крепко сжав челюсти, не напрягая губы, парень еще с большим усердием начинает разминать мышцы, периодически вытягивая её и звонко хлопая по упругой голени.</p><p>— Сейчас прокачаешь пятьдесят раз пресс и можешь валить с глаз моих.</p><p>Бэкхён на самом деле любил отца. Когда-то давно любил.</p><p>Его любовь к человеку, вырастившего его, была с ним до смерти матери, а после она исчезла, рассосалась в его сердце, будто вовсе её не было. Не было никогда. Раньше он думал, что его любовь была не больше, чем детской привязанностью, которая ушла вместе с матерью. А сейчас он старается даже мысли об этом не подпускать, лишь бы не было его, отца, в его голове и мыслях, только перед глазами.</p><p>Бэкхён вздыхает глубоко и встаёт вместе с сжатыми кулаками. Садится на коврик и ложится на него, краем глаза подмечая, как отец берёт в руки секундомер и фиксирует палец на кнопке. Ещё раз вздохнув, он начинает.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда глаза застилает солнце, а телефон вибрирует в расслабленной ладони, Бэкхён просыпается. Медленно открывает глаза, отбрасывая ресницами длинные тени на своих щеках, лижет сухие губы и пожимает их. Он жмурится, а затем шумно вдыхает терпкий воздух автобуса, мимолётом осматривая местность за окном. Ещё три остановки и будет школа. Телефон вновь вибрирует, фиксируя внимание Бэкхёна на себе, а на экране куча сообщений от Сыльги, и каждая содержит в себе несколько слов.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>сыльги: оппа </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: ты едешь? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: ты не забыл </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: что сегодня кр по матешу </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: она снова тебя спросит </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: всегда спрашивает </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: может </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: так хочет привлечь твое внимание </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: как думаешь оппа?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Бэкхён закатывает глаза и садится удобнее в узком сидении, печатая:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>бэкхен: я готов, не волнуйся. сама-то? она тебя тоже не жалует, хотя спрашивает намного меня меня или чондэ. мне кажется, это просто месть такая. за то, что я беру отгулы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: она дура что ли </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: знает же </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: что ты нашу школу представляешь </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: точно дура</em>
</p><p>
  <em>бэкхен: бесится, потому я не получаю призовые места и даже в рейтинг не попадаю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: снова будешь занимать </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: я тебя знаю </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: ты можешь </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: и я верю в тебя </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: бэкхен-оппа ♡</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Палец на секунду зависает над экраном, глаза закрываются, и Бэкхён печатает.</p><p>
  <em>бэкхен: спасибо)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: ♡ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: скоро будешь?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>бэкхен: осталось пару остановок. займёшь мне место?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>сыльги: ты со мной сидишь -.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>бэкхен: :)</em>
</p><p>Через динамики напоминают о его остановке. Парень вскакивает с нагретого сиденья и прыжком выходит с автобуса, распугивая стайку девчонок рядом, отчего испуганные вскрики неприятно заполняет округу.</p><p>— Ненормальный! — кричат в догонку.</p><p>А Бэкхён улыбается и бежит трусцой к воротам школы. Минует гомонящую толпу во дворе и фойе и залетает в класс вместе со звонком. Он лучезарно улыбается подруге и валится рядом с ней, чмокая в подставленную щеку.</p><p>— Дорогая, — шутливо приветствует Сыльги Бэкхён.</p><p>— Дорогой, — отвечает на любезность со смешком та.</p><p>А в классе девчонки наигранно громко вздыхают, а парни некультурно ржут. Они все знают, что они дурачатся, им самим нравится играть в глупую игру БэкГи и делать вид, что это они вдвоём — главная парочка класса, а все остальные — припевалы, влюблённые в них же. Но правда ужасно неинтересная, именно поэтому, наверное, все в школе с таким нетерпением и энтузиазмом играют вместе с ними и хранят глупенький секрет между улыбок, чтоб новенькие и переведённые удивлённо хлопали глазами и тупенько вздыхали вместе со всеми, потому что так делают в с е.</p><p>— Мистер Бён?</p><p>Грымза Пак.</p><p>Бэкхён виновато тянет губы на подобие улыбки и отворачивается от подруги, поднимает брови в вопросе и отвечает:</p><p>— Да, Пак-сонсэнним?</p><p>Она улыбается только уголками, складывает кончики противоположных пальцев вместе и аккуратно ступает по паркету шпильками, бесшумно, совсем на носочках.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы с мисс Кан готовы к тексту?</p><p>— Да, Пак-сонсэнним, — их голоса звучат вместе нестройным хором, из-за чего они переглядываются и пихают локтями друг друга.</p><p>Тесты ложатся перед каждым учеником и пахнут свежей краской. Бэкхён невольно вдыхает побольше чернильного аромата, сглатывает и разрешает себе сосредоточиться на заданиях. Время пошло.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рядом облегченно стонет Сыльги, облокотившись об оконную раму ладонями в острые углы.</p><p>— Алгебра — зло воплоти, — почти рычит она и грозно смотрит в окно в никуда.</p><p>— Это точно, — бормочет в ответ Бэкхён и старается не думать о том, сколько ошибок допустил.</p><p>Они спускаются в столовую, шумно переговариваясь между собой, тем самым привлекая внимание других школьников. Набирают побольше овощей и поменьше жирного на поднос, садятся рядышком и перекладывают палочками друг другу самые аппетитные кусочки мяса, но всё теряет свой смысл, когда напротив них садится староста класса.</p><p>— Бэкхён, нам надо поговорить.</p><p>Он смотрит с деланным равнодушием, спокойно и с достоинством, но Бэк видит, как сжата его правая ладонь в кулак, и улыбается фальшиво.</p><p>— Конечно, Кёнсу. Но только после того, как поем, идёт?</p><p>И кладёт в рот мясо с соусом, пачкая губы и облизывая их напоследок, внимательно следит за редакцией старосты, и уголок его губ дёргается на мгновение стоит лишь заметить, как староста бесшумно вдыхает воздух быстрым движением грудной клетки и чересчур медленно выдыхает, да ещё и костяшки кулака все побелели от напряжения.</p><p>— Идёт.</p><p>Бэкхён неторопливо обедает, переговариваясь с Сыльги, и думает, что они действительно смотрятся как парочка со стороны. Та ему была как младшая сестрёнка. Они были знакомы с начальной школы и вместе ходили тусить в компьютерные клубы, чтобы порубиться вместе с стрелялки. Она была такой пацанкой в прошлом и стала совершенно красивой девушкой сейчас. Он гордился ею и любил её.</p><p>Поэтому Бэкхёна не удивило то, в каком состоянии был староста, стоило только ему увидеть их, идущих вместе почти за руку и в такой непозволительной близости друг от друга. Он косит глаза в сторону Кёнсу и видит его напряженные движения руки в процессе обеда. Ему почти жаль его, но мимолётное чувство быстро испаряется стоит только вспомнить к кому оно обращено.</p><p>— Ну, пошли.</p><p>Убирает за собой и выходит из столовой, идёт прямиком в мужской туалет, зная, что староста за ним плетётся следом. В туалете пусто, но он всё равно проверяет каждую кабинку легким пинком ноги, отчего дверцы хлопают о стенку рядом и скрипят при каждом движении. Бэкхён вздыхает, кладёт руки в карманы форменных брюк и поворачивается к парню сзади, застывшего в ожидании неизвестно чего.</p><p>— Что хотел? — звучит грубо, но его не волнует это.</p><p>
  <em>Помни, почему ты так поступил с ним.</em>
</p><p>Кёнсу жмёт губы и упрямо смотрит на него, будто не верит, что он не понимает.</p><p>— Ублюдок, — неожиданно бросают в лицо Бэкхёну.</p><p>Он удивлённо пучит глаза и хлопает ими картинно.</p><p>— Я ничего тебе не должен, остынь.</p><p>— Боже, знал же, что ты такой... такой... напыщенный и самовлюблённый. Но всё равно... Все равно это сделал!</p><p>Лицо старосты покрыто красными пятнами гнева, в глазах плещется безумие, и Бэкхёну стало как-то смешно с этой нелепой ситуации.</p><p>— Прости, Кёнсу, но я действительно думал, что ты понимаешь, что между нами ничего и не было. Просто пососались на тусе и, — он жмёт плечами, — всё.</p><p>— И всё? — парень не верит в его слова, — но... как же так?</p><p>— Эм, ты видимо был впервые тогда на вечеринке или что?</p><p>На Кёнсу жалко смотреть, откровенно говоря. Он пялится на Бэкхёна, тяжело дышит, и создаётся ощущение, будто совсем скоро разрыдается, даже глаза подозрительно заблестели.</p><p>Он не отвечает, хлопает себя по лицу, стараясь успокоится. Трёт глаза, стирая следы слёз, подходит к раковине и щедро брызгает на лицо пригоршню ледяной воды.</p><p>— Забудь всё, что я тебе сказал только что. И прости.</p><p>Кёнсу выходит из уборной, и Бэкхён даёт себе волю рассмеяться вдоволь.</p><p>Смешная ситуация.</p><p>Но его улыбка стирается с губ, когда он вспоминает ту вечеринку. Он задумчиво чертит неизвестность носком кроссовка о кафельный пол, разводя упавшие капли воды, смотрит на запястье и вздыхает. Время почти полвторого, скоро начнётся урок.</p><p>Наверное, Кёнсу прав. Он напыщенный и самовлюблённый болван. Но он не жалеет о своём поступке. Кёнсу получил урок. Он этого заслуживал.</p><p>Бэкхён залетает в класс с ветерком, потому что до звонка минута, а сейчас начнётся английский, учитель по которому в сговоре с Пак. Он мягко улыбается Сыльги, садится рядом и касается пальцами её кисти. Она понимает его без слов и улыбается в ответ.</p><p>— Ты после уроков куда?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Бэкхёну совсем не хочется домой. — Мы могли бы сходить к тебе? Миссис Кан давно обо мне спрашивала?</p><p>Девушка даёт ему подзатыльник и притворно возмущается:</p><p>— Совсем наглеешь, — но тут же улыбается. — Заходи. Мама уже достала меня вопросами о тебе, вот зайдёшь и будешь ей сам отчитываться.</p><p>Бэкхён лишь довольно улыбается, но Сыльги всё равно видит, как глаза его печально поблёскивают.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После уроков они плетутся в сторону дома девушки пешком. Она живет совсем рядом со школой, давно переехала из его района в средней школе ещё, но дружба их, как видно, не померкла. Сыльги тогда почти каждый день звала его домой, а он её — к себе. Так и завелось у них ходить в гости друг к другу на неделе по три-четыре раза, но сейчас только Бэкхён ходит к ней, да и только один раз в неделю или реже. Не хочет навязываться ещё сильнее.</p><p>Миссис Кан тогда в разнос пошла, когда он стал реже приходить к ним. Сетовала и кормила будто на убой, беспокойно заглядывала ему в глаза и все время гладила по голове. Ему было тогда тяжело, после смерти матери он совершенно размяк, а отец запил. Про тренировки и речи не могло быть. И тогда забота миссис Кан казалась единственным чистым глотком воздуха, спасшего его, тонувшего в собственной пучине отчаяния и боли. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без семьи Кан после.</p><p>У них дома все также уютно и тепло. Вечерний свет золотом льётся через стёкла в помещение, окрашивает солнцем, и Бэкхён тянет ладонью вверх к свету, будто бы желая ухватиться или наполнить в свою ладонь это золото и испить. Пахнет жаркое, выпечкой и султан-чаем. Он улыбается, ведь именно этим чаем его поила миссис Кан, когда он с соплями возвращался к ним после тренировок в дождь. В доме появились новые полки в прихожей, пушистый коврик в ванной комнате, а у Сыльги новые кремовые занавески. Удивительно, что он помнит такие мелочи, но их дом вызывает у него улыбку и чувство безопасности, почти как собственная комната и дом, когда мама была жива.</p><p>Что он любит в миссис Кан, так это то, что та не спрашивает его про бег. Не упоминает даже словом соревнования и тренировки, его семью. Спрашивает только про него самого, про учебу, про будущее, нравится ли ему жаркое и выпечка. Он улыбается и отвечает на все её вопросы, уплетает за обе щёки недавно приготовленный ужин, смеётся и не думает о том, что спустя час ему придется уйти. Он вздыхает, но чувство, охватившее его всего на секунду, хватает того, чтобы серые думы смогли прочно засесть в голове и не дать спокойно наслаждаться хорошей компанией.</p><p>Он почти ненавидит свою голову. Почти ненавидит себя.</p><p>Но натыкается взглядом на понимающие глаза миссис Кан, и ему становится легче. И ему хочется расплакаться. Но Бэкхён держится. Впивается ногтями в кожу ладоней, оставляя красные полумесяцы, почти до крови, улыбается и кивает, поддерживая беседу с Сыльги.</p><p>Наверное, миссис Кан думает о нём, как о маленьком мальчике, думает, как же его жалко. Он хочет чувствовать отвращение к таким мыслям, к миссис Кан, ведь Бэкхён не хочет, чтобы его жалели, считали слабым. Он хочет хоть <em>кого-то обвинить в чём-то</em>, кроме отца. Но, конечно же, у него не получается. Он знает, что миссис Кан не считает его слабым, а сочувствует ему, сострадает, считает почти своим сыном и любит его. Бэкхён знает, что она бы никогда о нём не подумала так, как желает он. И за это он начинает ненавидеть себя <em>ещё сильнее. Как никогда прежде.</em></p><p><s><em>Слишком много мыслей</em></s>, думает Бэкхён. Они роем кучкуются кругами в его голове, перемещаясь так, что не слышно ничего, кроме них. Вытирает губы салфеткой, извиняется и выходит со стола. Ему срочно нужно в уборную.</p><p>Новый коврик обнимает его ступни толстыми ворсинками, приятно и тепло. Его глаза красные, боль и ненависть плещутся в них волнами. Лицо начинает становиться багровым от подступающих слёз, но Бэкхён глубоко вздыхает. Его ладонь смыкается в кулак, костяшки белеют, и он с силой ударяет себя в висок. Острая боль отрезвляет, слёзы отступают. С закрытыми глазами легче перенести это дерьмо, и в конце концов всё проходит.</p>
<p></p><div class="fb-ads-block ads-in-text">
<p></p><div class="rkl-block clearfix">
<p></p><div class="fb-ads-unit">
<p></p><div class="aNLP4g6 yandex_rtb_R-A-136261-61"><p>Смотря в свои глаза, Бэкхён видит надломленность, которую скорее всего никто и не замечает.</p></div><div class="aNLP4g6 yandex_rtb_R-A-136261-61"><p>
          <em>Всё будет в порядке.</em>
        </p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>